


Three perspectives

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-26
Updated: 2005-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: Three drabbles, three perspectives on a relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Way back in the distant past, the first chola I ever wrote was [a set of drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576299/chapters/23371095) from the first lines of some of [](http://turps33.livejournal.com/profile)[**turps33**](http://turps33.livejournal.com/) 's stories. [](http://ninjetti75.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ninjetti75.livejournal.com/)**ninjetti75** revived the meme, and in a fit of productivity, there are now three more chola drabbles, this time ones that fit together.  
> 

  
Chris was looking through his old photo albums. It was almost scary how visible it all was, the three of them. At the time they’d all been so sure they were capable of hiding their hearts, of presenting a purely public face but looking back now Chris could see almost every twist in the path: good days given away by a particular smile, a certain tilt of the hips, bad ones clearly flagged by tense eyes. He could practically have put the appearances in order by whether JC and Justin were splitting them up individually, or two against one.

*****

Lance couldn’t decide if he was having a good day or a bad day.  He was ninety nine percent certain that hidden inside all the legalese he’d been presented with was the final end of his movie making career, his car had stalled out halfway home and stubbornly refused to restart, which meant he was going to be late; not even the coffee cooling in the cup holder was what he had ordered. But, on the other hand: Chris and Joey.  Chris and Joey, waiting at his house. Chris and Joey coming to get him. Chris and Joey promising sex. 

*****

The car rolled down the forested road, sunlight glinting through the leaves of the trees overhead as Joey steered the convertible along.  Lance had sounded stressed, almost upset, but he’d made them promise not to speed, assured them that he’d be fine waiting, and then Chris had taken over the phone, whispering sweet nothings and filthy promises, and when Joey had taken his cell back to ring off Lance had sounded far less miserable. And now he was driving, it was a beautiful day, Chris had his hand on Joey’s thigh, and there was about to be Lance and kissing.


End file.
